Don't Leave Me
by m3ggi3
Summary: James made a mistake. A Big one. Will Lily forgive him? Or will the death eaters kill him first. Rated T     Contains some coarse language. You have been warned


_**AN:**_ Hello!

I've reduced myself to one-shots. Nothing major. Just bits and pieces of spare time.

I got the idea for this story when I was listening to all my sappy love songs. 

Ah. Rated T (+) for a tiny bit of language. The word fuck is slipped in a bit but oh well.  
>The saying "Up on your Luck? Now you've fucked it all up" Is from a NRL ([Australian] National Rugby League. So Aussie Footy.) Game. Afterwards the supporters from another team were chanting "Two tries up. Guess who fucked it up." And similar phrases. <span>

I found it really funny at the time but it sort of applied to the situation.

No I will not make Lily run off to Snape when James screws up. I can't believe the people on Tumblr. Severus doesn't deserve her. 

Pretty Darn short. Not my fault. Just didn't have the feeling it needed to be longer. You get the idea pretty quickly.

Hey T. How's it?

Review for me yeah? I like feed back. I don't ask for much. Just a "Good story!" Or "I think you should have changed this" Or something. Maybe even just a "Hi Meg!"

Okay I'll go now. Enjoy!

_Up on your luck? Now you've fucked it all up. _

"You've had fights before mate. Remember seventh year? All the screaming matches in the halls? And what happened after?" Quit it with the nudging.

"This isn't any normal fight Sirius. I fucked up. Big time."

"How could you be so _dumb_ James?" Alice… Of course.

"What ever happened to 'She's the love of your life?" Marlene. Always sarcastic.

"You're never going to find anybody like her ever again." You think I don't KNOW that Moony?

"Why?" I don't know Wormtail.

"WHY?" I don't get it either Grace.

"_Why?" _Leave me alone Padfoot.

"What in the world could convince you to say that to Lily?" It just slipped out Holly. I swear.

"Why did you say it?" Hell if I know.

"Merlin's saggy left ball James. You've fucked up mate. If I were Lil I wouldn't forgive you." Thanks Pad. Thanks.

"Now seriously James. What was happening for you to say that to her? I thought you were going to ask her to marry you soon, not break up with her." Alice again.

"We were arguing. It slipped out." Feeble defences.

"What ever James. I'm going to Lily. You don't deserve a pity party. You deserve a good slap across the face. I'd let Lily do the honours but she isn't here at the moment." Marlene. Always violent.

"Here I'll do it." Grace.

SLAP.

That hurt Grace. That really hurt.

I told her so.

"Good." That's all she said.

Alice, Marlene, Grace and Holly left. It was just I, Sirius, Remus and Pete left in the Leaky Caldron.

"Okay. Start from the beginning. Maybe we can find a way to fix this." I could have kissed him. In swoops Moony to save the day!

"Nah. I say we let him suffer. Merlin knows he deserves it." Sirius. Bug off you loon.

"No. I'll help him." Thankyou Remus.

"Okay start from the beginning. How did the argument start?"

"Well. We were talking about the Auror work. Moody asked her if she'd like to work a case for him. A particularly dangerous one obviously. Why else would he ask?

She told him she'd think about it. Was going to say yes too. She mentioned it to me and I told her not to do it."

"Is that when you said it?"

"Not quite."

"Okay then. Keep going."

"Err. She got a little upset but we let it drop.

We started to cook dinner. We were cooking together. She was stirring the noodles wrong."

"Okay. So that's when you said it."

"No. I told her what she was doing and she turned red. She placed the spoon on the table and told me she was going to go get changed. So she went off to our room and came back in her pyjamas.

She asked me if I thought I had some sort of control over her."

"Did you say it then?"

"No mate. It's coming up."

"Okay. Proceed."

"I said no and asked her what she was talking about. She started babbling about how I was trying to tell her how to cook pasta when she already knew how to.

Then she brought it up.

She said that I was controlling her by saying that I didn't want her going on the case. That it was too dangerous. She told me she knew what she was doing and could handle it herself."

The bar was quiet now.

"That's when I said it.

I said… You wouldn't understand how dangerous it really is because you're Muggle born. You're naive Lily. You think the best of everyone. One day that might just get you killed."

Remus let his head drop. It hit the table with a thud.

Sirius shook his head in disgust.

Peter just looked disappointed.

Tom, the barman, was slightly cranky.

"I saw pain flash into her eyes and tears well up. I then realised what I had said.

Leave. She told me. Just leave.

I picked up my coat, wand and one of our Gryffindor scarves and headed out the door. I heard her sobs from outside.

So I sent an owl to everyone and have been sitting here ever since."

"You idiot." Sirius stood. "I can't even believe you. It's Lily mate. Not some girl in fifth year. It's LILY. The woman you pinned after for two whole years before she even glanced your way twice."

He left.

A woman down Diagon Alley screamed just as the door was shutting.

Her high-pitched wail echoed throughout the room.

A small boy ran into the bar. He had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"The dark mark! Death eaters have arrived. Get help! Quick!"

Remus and I jumped to our feet. We were both trained.

We rushed out the door, straight into Sirius' horrible Bellatrix Black – Now Bellatrix LeStrange.

She raised her wand and pointed it directly between my eyes.

"Do you know how long I've waited to kill you? You and your precious Mudblood too. Oh Yes. Guess who's next!" A Sinister smile lit her face.

I took a deep, shuttering breath. I was going to die tonight.

I felt it in my bones that if I didn't get her wand away from her I would be gone before I could tell Lily how sorry I was. How much I loved her.

"Not going to fight back? Well, well. Where's that so called Gryffindor courage?" Her haughty laugh filled the air. "It was never there." She whispered in my ear.

She stood straighter. Lifted her wand and screamed, "AVADA KA-" The deathly curse was cut off.

I opened my eyes to see Bellatrix on the ground before me. Unconscious.

"Come on James. There are people to save." Moony. Saved me twice that night.

We battled and duelled dark wizards. We captured some and some died.

Remus and I were exhausted. Two hours of duelling. Two hours of saving lives of people I don't even know. And the whole time. The only Thing I could think of was how much of a hypocrite I am.

I told Lily I didn't want her tracking down Death eaters because I didn't want to see her hurt. I just went and did the thing I was scared she'd do.

I apparated home.

It didn't cross my mind that Lily may have laid charms to keep me out.

Thankfully she didn'

There was a pillow and a blanket resting on the bottom step.

I took that as a sign and sat on the lounge.

I took my shoes and cloak off and rested my wand on the table.

I grabbed the blanket and made myself comfortable.

I heard light footsteps on the stairs.

I felt her warm hands on my face before I realised that Lily had come down stairs.

"I can not believe you James Potter." She was whispering. Her voice was gentle. Not harsh like I expected.

She kissed my cheek.

I opened my eyes and stared into hers. Emerald green meeting hazel.

Tears were shimmering in her eyes.

"I thought you had died. The ministry sent an owl. They said that you were there at the start of the attack but they couldn't find you after and I was so worried."

She started to shake.

I sat up and pulled her gently onto my lap. I buried my nose the crook of her neck and rubbed my hands up and down her back.

"I wouldn't have left you." I told her.

"But you did. You left and then an hour later there's an attack."

"I'm sorry Lily. So, so sorry. I never should have said that. You're not naïve. You may be Muggle born but you understand this war far better than most purebloods. I was just so worried about you." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Oh James. I knew that as soon as you left. I saw the panic on your face as soon as you said it."

"I love you."

"I love you too James. Don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise."

_**AN**__: See? Short and sweet. Did you like it or should I give up?_

_Questions or anything? PM me or leave it in a review. If it's an anom question I'll make another chapter with Answers or replies etc._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Meg xoxoxo_


End file.
